One Bird, Three Hearts
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Quinn, being one of the less popular champions currently and inactive as a scout for Demacia, is left alone and bored most of her days save with her loyal companion. When her favorite summoner, her old friend from Zaun and the cashier she knows well seeks her heart, she has little means to react. Especially when she invites all three to the same date at the same time. Commissioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yukami with more commission work. Nothing much to say besides this was similar to the last one. Enjoy!**

"Defeat!" the announcer called, her tone solemn as it always was when one side was defeated in a match. The red team's base was littered with scorch marks and projectiles from the final fight. All of it leading up to the two stone towers previously standing to defend the glowing crystal of energy and the same crystal in question to be left shattered into millions of pieces and falling into the pit below. The blue team, or the remaining three members left from the fight, cheered in triumph to the fall of the nexus crystal.

Quinn watched on as the giant red crystal shattered and fell, standing at the staircase of her fountain to recover from her engage. She fell to sit on the stairs below her, exhaustion from the amount of work she had done setting in on her legs. She turned her gaze from the pit of the nexus to the fountain tower, her eyes falling upon the final score of the match between the teams. She led in kills by almost seventy percent of her team, where the enemy's kills were more evenly distributed. The ending score being red team's twenty-three to blue team's thirty-five.

"Looks like even with the lead we couldn't pull the victory…" Quinn mumbled to herself. Having recovered some strength from the healing aura of the fountain, Quinn stood from the stairs and looked to the sky, eyeing the silhouette that hovered in circles around her base. With a whistle, she outstretched her arm, knowing that the object overhead was her faithful and lifelong companion Valor. True to expectation, the shadowy figure dived down from the sky, before slowing its descent to land upon the scout's forearm. The Demacian eagle screeched lightly at the marksman, earning a light chuckle.

"You did well out there too, Val." Quinn mused. She pulled out the single rune that sat in her satchel and let the small bits of mana she retained in the rift fill it before small symbols of blue began to encircle her feet below her. Within seconds, the runic symbols brightened to a blinding point, before the scout and the avian was wrapped in a blue light. They closed their eyes, bearing the uncomfortable yet familiar pull from the Fields of Justice back to the Institute of War. When the sensation ended, the two opened their eyes to see themselves in a circular room with their team standing on a platform. She took a second to send some nods and glances to her team before the summoners who stood at the bottom step began arguing amongst themselves.

Valor screeched with an annoyed tone as he eyed the arguing summoners. "Val, they did their best. It was no one's fault that we were at the end of defeat this time." Quinn reasoned to her avian partner. Valor looked at her with a somewhat deadpanned gaze, before lowly shrieking. "…okay, so they made a few mistakes with decisions. What matters is that you and I did our best and worked our hardest to victory. Our ending score is evidence of it."

Valor screeched once more before pecking her on the hand. Quinn yelped at the sudden pain before glaring at her partner. "Val, I get it. You're not happy we lost when we had the biggest lead. It's not like it's the end of the world for us." Quinn scolded.

"I am offended, Valor!" a familiar voice called from behind the duo. Quinn turned herself to face the source, eyeing her summoner of the match with a knowing gaze. The male removed his purple hood from his head, letting his youthful face come to view. He had his blonde tresses slicked back, and his cream-colored skin bare of marring save the single scar framing the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes were shielded behind rectangular glasses, that he instinctively adjusted n his face. "I thought this was a three-man effort! Was I nothing in those fights?" he feigned offense.

Valor screeched happily before lifting off Quinn's armguard and flying over to the summoner. He landed on his shoulder before nuzzling himself into the side of his face. "Oh no, you're not buttering me up with this buddy!" the male stated with a laugh.

"Gaelen, give up the act. You know he was just referring to us in the rift." Quinn mused, stepping down from the platform to approach the summoner. "And you know he's not gonna stop until you give him the bird feed."

"Yeah, yeah…I hear ya, Val. You can stop pecking at my ear now." Gaelen chuckled before reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulling out a small bag. Valor eyed the bag with excitement, jumping down from the male's shoulder to his forearm and opening his wings slightly. Once he opened the top of the bag, the Demacian eagle dived his head into the bags opening. "Sucks we couldn't pull the win from that."

"I know, but you win some, you lose some." Quinn reasoned. "I'd be more concerned with Valor hounding you for treats more often the way you spoil him."

"Who says he doesn't already?" Gaelen replied. "He finds me just before I summon you two just for snacks. It's the main reason why we show up late."

"Valor!" Quinn scolded. The Demacian eagle lifted its head from the bag and looked at the scout, his mouth full of treats. His screech was muffled by the food occupying his beak. "You told me you were hunting!"

"Chill, Quinn. I'm always down to feed my little bro." Gaelen assured. "Besides, the more he shows up, the better for my avian studies. Do you know how awesome it is that my closest friends are the Demacian scouting duo? I get to study the rarest bird species in Runeterra!"

"That reminds me, how did you learn to understand Valor? I picked up what he was saying because we have been together for the longest time. Yet you have everything he says down like he's talking human." Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I just have a hunch." He said solemnly. Valor lifted his head from the bag before nuzzling into the male's cheek affectionately. Quinn watched on as Gaelen returned the gesture by petting Valor on the back. She smiled warmly at the closeness the two held, slightly envious that Valor was as close and understood to the summoner before her. The summoner was Freljordian and was one of the handful of summoners that still exclusively picked her for matches since her popularity as a champion declined. Due to this, they grew close from his almost identical understanding of the rare avian. In the off times of them not being in matches, they hung out at the botanical garden, where they'd idly chat while Valor freely flew about and exercised his wings.

"Finished the bag today, huh? What about dinner, little guy?" Gaelen mused to the bird. Valor merely screeched.

"No, you are not having the chipmunks in the gardens again. The last one you ate left you sick because it had worms!" Quinn scolded.

"Don't be like that, Quinn. He's strong enough to handle a little sickness." Gaelen reasoned.

"You're not the that has to take care of him." Quinn rebutted.

"Then if he gets sick, I will. That way I can make up for the slip, and we can hang out more. Sound fair?" he offered. Quinn widened her eyes at the statement, her thoughts immediately forming the idea of her and the summoner taking care of the eagle together. Her thoughts drifted to them alone while Valor rested, relaxing as they sat in the garden. Her thoughts were interrupted by Valor screeching.

"Wait, you just ate the whole bag, Valor. What do you mean 'food'?" Gaelen asked. It was then that Quinn recalled her errands after the match and the fact that the store was closing soon.

"He's talking about me getting groceries! I gotta bolt, Gaelen!" Quinn said hastily before moving to the door of the chambers. The Demacian eagle opened its wings and flew upward, following the scout out the chambers. "Well chat later!"

Gaelen watched the scout leave the chambers, letting loose the sigh of disappointment as he lost another chance to finally ask the scout out. While it was true that she was his primary champ to play, Gaelen was infatuated with the young scout as she was something he rarely could be as a person. In her life, being two years younger than he, she was able to travel across Valoran and experience more than he could dream of. It was her sense of adventure and lifestyle of freedom that attracted him, and he felt that after two years of trying to hint at the fact of his feelings, he could approach her. "Yeah…we'll chat…" he trailed off, conceding to the truth.

/

Quinn jogged through the crowds of summoners and civilians residing within the institute. She knew that the store was closing within an hour, and she had never set up a proper list to work with, which meant she would need to scour the store for necessities based on instinct. It never hurt her before, but she hated not having a plan, as it was her job and survival as a scout for Demacia. She looked overhead to see her partner following her movement.

"Quinn! Where's the fire?!" a male called out to her. She skid to a stop before turning to the nearby voice, slightly huffing. Seeing the tall figure of another one of her best friends at the door to the arcade made her beam.

"Sven!" She called, turning on her heel and running to the male. She nearly tackled him as she jumped to wrap her arms around his neck. The taller dark-skinned male laughed heartily at the reaction of the scout, fully aware and conditioned to her greetings. "When did you get into the institute?! I haven't seen you in months!"

"I'll answer that with another question, when were you gonna come back to Zaun? Grandma's missed you a lot." Sven returned. The scout looked away meekly.

"Well, I have the institute and Demacia to thank for that…If I'm not handling business for Jarvan, then I'm in a match with the league." She answered. "But still! You haven't called or written to me in months. Why were you so incognito?"

"I had to take care of Grandma's shop. She finally decided to step down and have me take over since she's getting too old. The only reason I am in the institute now is to try and move the business here since Zaun isn't the best place to sell food, as you know." He answered. "Which, by the way, I got a deal to set up shop down the road. I will be here for another three weeks to manage business with the league, then I head back to get everything moved. After that, me and Grandma will come here to live and run the shop."

Quinn couldn't hold back her excitement at the news and laughed as she buried herself in the chest of her friend. "That's awesome, Sven! Now we can hang out more!" she cheered.

"More importantly, we can game more," Sven added. "In fact, I was just about to head into this place to see how it was. Feel like gaming a little if you're not busy?"

Quinn stepped back and eyed him with glee. Looking into the arcade that was commonly used by summoners and effectively run by the arcade champions, she nearly screamed at the possibilities. Her best friend from Zaun was soon to live closer, and now she could no doubt play endlessly all the awesome multiplayer games she otherwise couldn't by herself. "Hell yeah! I've been aching to show you the newest clock crisis game!"

Sven widened his eyes at the mention of the video game. "There's a new one? I thought the series finished?" he asked.

"It did, but the devs decided to add some content to the last one, and secretly put in a new campaign," Quinn replied as she walked into the arcade. She paused as she heard the screech of her partner from above, and raising her arm to let Valor rest upon her arm guard. "What's up, Val?"

The avian cawed while looking at the taller male. "Hey, Valor. Long time no See, little guy." Sven greeted. Valor cawed at him.

"Val, if you're concerned about the groceries, we will play literally one game and I will be out in like ten minutes." Quinn convinced. Valor cawed at her before pecking her finger. "OW! Valor! I swear I will be out in fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed.

"To be fair, you said ten," Sven added, earning a deadpanned glare from the scout. "Gotta go with the bird this time."

Valor cawed once more. "Val, I promise you. No more than ten minutes, okay? We haven't seen Sven in months. We're gonna catch up with each other and play clock crisis. We likely won't get farther than the first map anyway." Valor cawed with an annoyed tone. "I know the first map is almost half an hour long! Valor, I won't take that long. If I do, you can eat the leftover chicken in the fridge tonight, okay?"

Valor paused, before cawing once more and taking off to the sky. Quinn smiled widely. "Okay! I've got a few minutes! Let's play!" she announced, grabbing the male's hand and pulling him into the arcade. The two began on the clock crisis game, chatting with one another while they played. Sven laughed and smiled at all the newer stuff Quinn spoke of, and enjoyed being around the scout as she was one of the few people who came from Demacia and played with him. It was always a challenge to beat her in a game, and the challenge of beating her score or her team made him fall for the young woman. It didn't help his case that he was the same age as her and that his grandmother actually suggested him to ask her out.

Time passed fast, and before long the arcade grew quieter, save the cheers of the scout and the Zaunite. She cheered as the clock crisis game read out 'game over' and the final boss defeated.

"Whew! That was hard! But I'm glad we beat the Zero Mech, I wouldn't have been able to beat them solo." Quinn mused.

"Yeah…I couldn't have seen that guy coming even from the other games. That was fun though, Quinn. We should do that some other time." Sven replied.

"Yeah! We can definitely do this again some ti-" she paused mid-sentence, her face freezing up into a blank stare as she looked at the Zaunite. Sven looked at her confusedly, before widening his eyes.

"Time," he deadpanned. "What time is it?" Quinn remained silent as she turned her head to the windowed doors of the arcade, seeing the light of the sun when she entered void from view and replaced with the nighttime sky.

"Too late…" Quinn weakly mumbled. "I lost track of the time…and forgot about getting groceries. The store closed nearly two hours ago…"

"That, right there, is rough. I'm sorry Quinn." Sven said. "if you needed dinner, maybe I could cook you something…?" his tone was hopeful towards the end. He silently prayed that the misfortune of losing track of time was his ticket to taking his relationship with the scout further.

"N-No…I'll just head to the twenty-four-hour convenience store near my apartment and get something small for dinner," she replied glumly. "Likely gonna eat another microwave dinner anyway."

"Wait, I insist! I can make you something to eat." Sven pressed. Quinn shook her head as she walked to the exit of the arcade.

"I couldn't, Sven. It's not that you're not an amazing cook, but you're on your own budget. It wouldn't be fair if I was put on there because I messed up and didn't follow through with what I planned."

"Oh…well, ok then. Can we hang out some other time when you're not busy, or out of food?" Sven asked. "I'd rather not be here knowing you're around for three weeks and not chill once, or get back to the arcade."

"Of course! In fact, I'll give you my number. Text me yours so whenever I am free, we can hang out again." She offered with a smile. Sven had looked away, his face growing blush as he saw the cute expression of the scout before him.

"S-sure. Just text me whenever you're free or want me to cook for you." He said, pulling out his cell phone and handing the device to the scout. She quickly tapped the touch screen buttons and handed the device back.

"Well, I gotta jet. Val is either hunting another chipmunk or waiting for me. Both of which are bad." Quinn mused, waving at the Zaunite as she left the arcade.

When Quinn exited the arcade doors, she saw the avian sitting atop a nearby shop cover, looking at her with a deadpanned look. "Not a word, Val. Not. A. Word." Quinn growled as she walked down the street. Valor cawed, to the chagrin of the scout. "Okay! You were right, and I was wrong. You get the leftover chicken then. We're gonna head to the convenience store near the house and pick up a microwave dinner. Happy?" Valor cawed, before flying down from the perch of the shops cover and landing on Quinn's shoulder. The scout began walking down the sidewalk to her institute housing in the Demacian sections. After roughly twenty minutes of walking, eventually passing the grocery store she was to go into before it closed and getting another scolding caw from her avian partner, she came to the convenience store which was right around the corner of her apartment. Walking into the store, the cashier eyed her suspiciously as she entered with Valor on her shoulder.

"Umm, miss? You can't have pets in the store." The cashier warned. Quinn looked at the male behind the glasses and saw his shit eating grin.

"Sir, I don't think you're allowed to be reading the devil kid mangas when you're supposed to be mopping the floors." She retorted with her own grin. The male widened his eyes, his grin dropping immediately.

"Dammit Quinn! Not so loud! I don't want Jack to throw another bar of soap at me!" the male warned, waving his hands up. Quinn laughed at the distress from the male.

"Then you should stop focusing on the magazines and start doing your job, Lance. Did you guys get any big business today?" Quinn asked, walking to the freezers of the store. The male walked around the counter and grabbed two magazines from the nearby rack.

"Nah, it was mostly quiet today. But we did get the recent edition of Demacia weekly." Lance hinted. Quinn looked at the male with a blank stare. He presented her with a newspaper before chuckling at her clear annoyance to his suggestion. "…and the February mag for GameReader, which has the info on the Empire Souls game where Sona Buvelle is supposedly doing audio for."

Quinn's eyes widened, as she stepped from the freezer to eye the newspaper. Lance flipped the stack of paper over to reveal the front page of the favored magazine. Quinn nearly ripped the magazine from his hands, opening the pages to the middle and flipping through to the most interesting article.

"Page thirty-seven has the details, page forty-five has the pictures. Page fifty has the top tens of the month." Lance stated as he pulled his own copy of the magazine from behind him and opened the pages. Quinn followed his words and came to the pages he specified. Her eyes lit up as she read through, excitement filling her features.

"This…this is insane! This game isn't due for four months! The company doesn't reveal anything to even partners until the month before, yet this magazine has literally the whole story and the soundtrack in it! How in the world did you guys get these?!" Quinn exclaimed.

"We didn't," Lance hinted, earning a confused look from the scout. "I pulled a few strings with my bud in the company to make two copies of the May article about the game. You and I technically know more than everyone else in these two magazines. So long as I keep quiet about his little secret I found out about, he set up for these copies to reach our store, to which I snuck out the inventory for you and I." he whispered.

"You cheated the system?!"

"I didn't cheat anything. I am just resourceful." Lance answered. "Are you saying you don't want the May article in the February edition? Cause if that's the case I'll just take that back and-"

"No no no! forget what I said! I'll take it!" Quinn corrected. Valor cawed at the scout. "Val, you know I have been anxious to play the new Empire Souls game! I need to know what they're doing to my favorite characters!"

"Apparently, they're changing his old LockEdge to the one from Nayumi in Mirror of Dreams," Lance added, earning a star-struck gaze from the scout. "Page forty-seven has deets." Quinn nearly ripped the pages to get to her destination, which made Lance chuckle at the scout's enthusiasm. She squealed cutely as she saw the truth behind his words.

"Mystic Dream is going to be main!" she screamed, a bright smile stretching across her face at the fact before her. "Oh my gods, Lance! I needed this after today! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, hells no. this ain't for free." Lance rebutted. Quinn looked at him with a heartbroken look. "You wanna keep the mag, I need some compensation."

"Lance, please. I need to see what they're doing to my game! I'll do anything!" she pleaded.

"Anything?" Lance repeated suggestively, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Within reason!" she added, earning a laugh from the male.

"Then how about we go out together sometime this week? Catch a movie or something?" he offered. Quinn's eyes brightened at the suggestion before she furiously nodded. Lance smirked before opening the freezer door and pulling out a microwave dinner. "Then it's a deal. Here's your dinner."

Quinn looked at the cashier with curiosity. "How did you know I came in here for dinner…and what I wanted to eat?" she asked suspiciously.

"Quinn, you come in here between eight thirty and nine-thirty every time you are looking for dinner and don't have food to eat or too lazy to cook. You always get the chicken and mashed potato dinner because the bird eats half the chicken you don't like, and you love mashed potatoes." He answered.

"And how do you know all that?"

"You told me it when I asked literally a month ago!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up comically. Quinn widened her eyes slightly before recalling that he was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah…That was the day I caught you trying to eat the cookie dough ice cream." She retorted.

"And the night I had to clean out the freezer and the counter because Jack found out I did…" Lance said somberly. Quinn laughed at his faux sorrow, to which he laughed with her. He stopped halfway to enjoy the sound of the scout's laughter, always being fond of the soothing laugh she had. He could never tell her that everything he did was to make her happy because he liked her and he hated to make their good relationship shatter.

Valor screeched at the scout, pecking her hair impatiently. "Ow! Val, alright! We'll head home to eat!" she exclaimed, her laughter teetering out in her words. "Sorry, Lance. Valor is getting impatient about dinner. How much I owe you for the magazine and the dinner?"

"You got it. I'll cover the cost for ya this time." Lance replied. Quinn smiled before leaning up to the taller male and placing a light kiss on his cheek. Lance froze up before raising his hand to touch the spot, his shock leaving him speechless for the moment.

"Thanks, Lance. Promise sometime this week, we'll get together." She said before heading out the sliding doors of the convenience store. Lance merely looked in the distance with his hand on his cheek, dreaming about the kiss he just got.

"Y-yeah…No problem…" he said hazily. When the doors closed, he jumped in the air with his fists clenched in triumph.

Quinn reached her apartment shortly after, to which Valor took off to the sky and scanned the building once over. It was a habit that the two made to check and see if anything occurred with their home. When the avian returned to the scout's arm, he nodded his head once for the okay. She walked up the outdoor staircase to the fourth floor where her apartment was.

"I can't wait to crack open this edition and see what the company is doing to Empire Souls!" she said excitedly as she eyed her bag with the magazine within. Valor looked to the scout with a dry expression before cawing loudly. "What? What are you talking about now?"

Valor cawed once, tilting his head to the right. "I'm leading them on? Who are you talking about, Val?" he cawed again. "Gaelen, Sven, and Lance? You're not making any sense, Val. They're good friends, no doubt, but how is all of this leading them on?"

Valor cawed twice this time. "Okay, Lance is the cashier at the convenience store that hooked me up with an exclusive copy of my favorite magazine. That doesn't mean- "he interrupted her with another caw. "And Sven offered to cook my dinner for me in my situation. What does that- "he interrupted her once more with another caw. "…and Gaelen exclusively summons me, knowing that I am not optimal in the league right now…all of that could mean anything!"

Valor looked to Quinn with a blank and knowing expression. "…Okay! I get it! They all MIGHT have some bigger feelings for me. It's not like I- "Quinn paused her sentence as she recalled that she feels something special about the three males as well. "…Okay, I do. But I'm not leading them on!"

Valor pecked the scout's ear once before cawing loudly. "Ow! Look if you're gonna keep pecking at my ears like that, I am gonna keep Gaelen from giving you treats!" Valor nearly screeched, scolding the scout. Quinn's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "Oh…Oh no. I am crushing on three guys at once…and all three of them like me too! I don't know what to do with this!" she said in panic.

Valor leapt off Quinn's arm and landed on the railing outside her door before cawing once. "Ask them? Ask them what?" she inquired. Valor cawed again. "How am I going to ask three guys what they actually feel about me?" Valor cawed twice before looking to the store they came from. "Well…I did promise them we could do something together at some point. Maybe I could ask if they like me that way then?" Valor nodded, before cawing. "You're right! I can call them up and ask if they want to hang out sometime this week! I'll do that now while we eat." She concluded before pulling out her phone and keys and unlocking the door. Within seconds she was speaking with Gaelen. Waiting for the phone ring to pick up, she pulled out the dinner for her and Valor, pacing around the kitchen of her apartment.

"Hey, Gaelen? It's Quinn…Nah, just calling to say hi is all…I know I never call, but I was bored and just got in…No I didn't make it to the store in time…I got sidetracked okay? You're just as bad as Val with that…Look, _Dad_ , it was a small mistake. I still have food to eat okay?...Well, I was actually wondering if you'd wanna check out the library tomorrow night since you're still researching avian species…Great! What time do you wanna hook up?...five? that's cool…I stay at the Justice Residency in the Demacia sections…Fourth floor, room J…Alright I'll see you tomorrow…Okay later!" Valor was eating his food, which was the leftover chicken Quinn promised while he listened to the conversation.

"Alright, that's Gaelen. Now for Sven." Quinn said quietly. She checked her messages to see that Sven did text her his number. "Let's see…'hey, you. I just realized that convenience store food is barf in comparison to your food. I might cash in on that offer'."

The phone buzzed once within seconds. "'Okay, how does tomorrow night sound?'" she said to herself. Valor heard her reciting her texts and looked at her in shock. He cawed twice in alarm to her, but she ignored him. "Five sounds great. Can't wait to try your food…'" she continued before her phone vibrated once more. "'Come to my place, it is the justice residency apartments in the Demacia sections. Fourth floor, room J.'"

Valor cawed again but was still ignored. "Alright…Sven is done, now for Lance…" she mumbled to herself before dialing her phone. The ring came up before the cashier's familiar voice came from the other side of the line. "Hey, Lance?...Yeah I know we just spoke but listen, I figure we might as well get my debt handled asap, so you feel like heading out this Saturday?...you work this weekend? Bummer…well when are you free this week?...tomorrow night? Sweet! The sooner the better! What do you wanna do?...Karaoke bar? Sounds like fun!...Five is cool for me. Just come to my place…its on the fourth floor, room J…Alright I will see you tomorrow…Okay bye."

It was as she hung up the phone that Valor flew to her head and pecked her several times, earning cries of pain from each. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell Val?!" she exclaimed. Valor cawed loudly. "When am I going out? Tomorrow at five!" Valor cawed again. "With who? With Gaelen-oh my god…"

Valor cawed again. "Yeah! I get it! I just asked out three guys to a date at the same time! I told you I don't know how to deal with this!" Valor cawed once more. "Ask them together? Wouldn't that start a fight since they all like me?" Valor cawed again. "Well, it does make sense to burn the bridge while I have the chance…but it seems like I am putting them up to competition at this point, and I like them too much to have them fight over me…"

Valor cawed again. "Hmm…I can't just choose one either. They're all literally the perfect guy. One can communicate with you like I can, another has the best chef skills between here and Zaun, the last one shares almost all of my interests. It kind of makes me wish they were all one guy…" Valor cawed again. "Test them? How?" Valor cawed once more before flying over to the partially open closet. Quinn stood from her seat and opened the door, seeing her various outfits. Valor dropped down and pecked at the pink colored box.

"You want me to wear _that_?" Quinn said exasperatedly. "That thing looks like something Ahri would wear!" Valor cawed again. "…that makes sense. If they like me for my looks, I can drop that for that. If they like me for more, they'll ignore it and enjoy the time more. That makes it so much easier!"

Valor cawed again before flying back to his meal. "Yeah…while I hate this overly flashy outfit, it'll show whether they like me for me or for my body. I just hope it doesn't make things worse…"

* * *

Sven approached the tall building from the directions Quinn gave him yesterday, eyeing the seven-stories tall housing complex ominously. Ever since they set up this event, he had been intensely nervous. He had ruined his normally cleaned room trying to fathom what clothes he should wear and got very little sleep the night prior as he thought of everything that could go right or wrong.

 _Maybe she is gonna ask me to just make her dinner…or maybe to relax with her._ He thought. _She could be in the mood and wants me to scratch an itch…NO. she wouldn't do that. It's just a simple dinner, Sven. Cook, clean, eat and leave._

Steeling himself once more, he walked up the four flights of stairs to the fourth floor directed by the scout. Checking his phone once more to see if the address was right, he nodded as it read out room J on his screen. He sent a text to her thirty minutes prior saying he was on the way but didn't get a reply. He checked his modest outfit of a white collared, short sleeved shirt with a black sweater vest over it. He wore simple blue jeans and some black loafers to compliment the casual style.

Reaching the floor, he turned the corner to the pathway labeled G-J and peered down it. He was surprised to see someone walking down the hall to the end with flowers in hand. He wore a black and gray jacket with black pants and black and white sneakers. His hair was slightly spiky blonde. Sven eyed the male as he approached the door, curious as to his intent to what could be Quinn's apartment. Sven walked down the hall, keeping his attention on the male as he stopped before a door and adjusted his jacket slightly. Looking at the door label close to him, Sven deduced that the male was indeed going to Quinn's room.

"Uhh, excuse me?" he called, garnering the attention of the male before he could knock. "Can I help you, sir?"

Lance looked at the new male approaching him with curiosity, noticing his tone of mild annoyance. "I doubt it. I am here to see someone." Lance replied, trying not to give any information with his awareness of Quinn's status. "Is there something you need from me?"

"No, no…Just curious if that someone happens to be in my _girlfriend's_ apartment." Sven suggested, taking an offensive stance in the conversation but leaving his tone as neutral as possible. Lance looked at the male offended but merely smirked as an idea formulated.

"Curious, why are you calling my _fiance's_ home your girlfriend's apartment?" Lance returned. Sven cocked an eyebrow, his irritation beginning to boil at the persistence of the male before him.

"Because I know you're lying, now if you will get the fuck out of here, I can take my girlfriend out for dinner, because I planned to cook after we went to the arcade." Sven retorted, stepping forward warningly.

"Really now? I was under the impression that me and my beloved was to enjoy a relaxing evening at the karaoke bar that opened recently. Of course, afterward, I could properly proclaim my love to her _once again_ in a more…private manner." Lance returned, his tone growing in darkness as he stepped towards Sven.

"Now look here, you little fuck-"

"Back off you shit stain-"

The two began arguing loudly before hearing the content humming of another approaching from the staircase. Looking to the source, they saw Gaelen in his white button up dress shirt and black overcoat walking past with a happy tune in his voice. They looked at him as he casually ignored their presence and knocked on the door.

"Excuse you?" the two males called to him. He looked at them without concern, smiling and waving.

"Hey, guys? You here to talk to Quinn about something?" he said nonchalantly.

"I am here to take my girlfriend out on a date." Sven growled.

"I am here to take my fiancé out on a date," Lance growled simultaneously. They looked at each other dangerously before looking to Gaelen.

"Weird. She asked me if we could hang tonight at the library. Didn't know she had stalkers." Gaelen shot, earning heated glares from the other two. They opened their mouths to argue once more, but heard the lock of the door turn and eyed it curiously. As the door opened completely, their open jaws fell to the floor at the sight before them.

"Oh, Hi guys!" Quinn said cheerily to the three males. She stood before them in her recently acquired heartseekers outfit, her normally dark hair colored teal with a heart-shaped ornament tying it into a ponytail. Her combat gear the three knew from her normal attire was replaced with a red and white corset-like dress, her skin near bare and exposed above her bust. The dress had a short red frilly skirt that went to the half of her thighs, where white feathers on her sides stretched further down. Her legs and arms were covered in purple stockings and gloves, with her right arm having an ornate heart-shaped arm guard and her shoes a pair of red heels.

"Holy…" Sven breathed.

"Shit…" Lance added.

"You look awesome!" Gaelen announced, earning a giggle from the scout. Valor flew up to the door and rested upon Quinn's armguard, his normal dark blue feathers a pristine white, and his right leg had a red ribbon tied to it. "And Valor, you look cool!"

The avian looked to Gaelen with a deadpanned expression before cawing dryly. Gaelen laughed. "I'd bet you feel like an idiot like that. You look like a dove, bro." Valor cawed again. "The institute gave you that? For heartseekers day?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wear it or show anyone because I felt weirdly exposed to it. I mean really," Quinn mused, before turning around completely before dipping forward to accentuate the modest curves she held. "I feel so…nasty. Like something Ahri would wear."

Sven broke from his trance of admiring the divine appearance of his crush to take the initiative. If these two were going to play foul, he's gonna play fair. "I-I highly doubt Ahri could pull off that better than you could." He complimented. Both Lance and Gaelen looked at him in shock at his bold complement.

Quinn looked to the Zaunite chef with surprise. "Really? Thank you!" Quinn replied.

"Uhh…I think you look great in any of your outfits!" Gaelen piped up. Quinn looked at him with a smile.

"Aww. That's so sweet, Gaelen!" she called before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. In the close proximity, he could smell the strawberry scented lotion she was wearing and feel the smooth skin of her arms around his neck. He was half tempted to wrap his own arms around her waist and lift her up into a hug but was interrupted by Lance clearing his throat.

"While I don't deny you look like a goddess in that, Quinn, can you explain to me who these two are and why they are here before we head to the Karaoke bar for our _date_?" he announced.

"Actually yeah, Quinn. Who are these guys anyway? They seem like stalkers saying you're their boyfriend and fiancé." Gaelen asked. Quinn made a guilty expression as she pulled away from the summoner.

"…well, there is something I have to confess to…" Quinn said meekly. The three looked at her with curious gazes. "You see, Gaelen is a friend of mine from the Freljord that happens to exclusively summon me, regardless of my lower than average popularity in the Fields. Sven is a friend from Zaun that runs a restaurant with his grandmother, whom I play games with frequently. And Lance is a Demacian cashier I have known since I became a champion and moved to this apartment."

"Okay, I know who. But why?" Sven asked. The other two males nodded.

"The thing is…Valor told me that I may have been leading you three on. And I admit, I genuinely like all three of you for what you mean to me and what you do for me. The thing is, I don't know right now who I like more out of all of you. And I was hoping that tonight, I could both decide who I like the most, and which of you honestly likes me for me instead of my status or my looks."

"So…it's a competition?" Lance asked. The moment Quinn nodded in approval, Lance immediately pulled out the bouquet of flowers he brought with him. "Then might I add that I brought you some flowers?"

Quinn eyed the assortment of flora with glee, the intricate colors and fresh aromas filling her nostrils with pleasant smells. She breathed contentedly at the kind gift. "Thank you, Lance. These look lovely. Where did you get them from?"

"I actually bought them from the Rise of Thorns earlier. Of course, I had to evade her trying to eviscerate me when I asked to clip her precious flowers. But a small price to pay and a small thing in comparison to you." He stated, bowing lightly. The two males glared daggers at him.

 _Brown nose…_ Sven mentally spat.

 _Show off…_ Gaelen internally shot.

"Look at you, being a silver tongue so suddenly. Makes it seem like you want more than just my company, to be frank." Quinn stated, raising an eyebrow warily. Lance looked up at the mention of his folly, internally swearing that his over complimenting might put him below the other males.

"Hey, Quinn! Remember we gotta hit the library before the place closes at eight!" Gaelen announced suddenly. Quinn looked to the summoner in alarm.

"Dammit, you're right! We better hurry!" she announced moving past the three to the stairs. The males looked at one another with glares, internally announcing the same thing and reading it from the others before moving to the staircase to follow the scout.

 ** _She's mine._**


	2. Chapter 2

The group arrived into the Karaoke bar's privately purchased room, dropping down onto the sofa couches on opposite ends of the room. Quinn sat in the middle between Sven and Lance, where Gaelen sat across from her. The three males kept their eyes on each other throughout the night as Quinn decided to their chagrin to go to each of their places. They couldn't decline the scout, but refused to leave them alone for something to go out of their control, so they went with them as well.

The first place they went was the Library, which was the location decided for Gaelen and Quinn. The two got to the institute's Demacia's archive library quickly, being that it wasn't too far from her home. Finding a spot, the two collected a few books and began reading through them, Quinn giving information as Gaelen wrote it down. The two shared several laughs as Valor joined them and commented on her many chides to the avian.

Quinn felt relaxed as she spoke about Valor to Gaelen, and excited to learn a lot more about her companion's breed of avian. To her surprise, Valor's species was so rare, he is believed to be the last one in existence. Gaelen saw her distraught expression that her closest friend and partner was possibly alone from his own kind, and left without the ability to help him regrow his species. He placed a reassuring hand to Quinn's, giving a light-hearted smile to convince her than there has to be a way to help him and confirming that he's more than happy to help her find it.

While the two researched and talked, Sven and Lance sat away from them. Sven tried to entertain himself with the nearly infinite supply of books, but because he was never into reading, he merely fell asleep at the first few pages. Lance made more of an effort than Sven, having begun a book on the development of first-person shooter games, but dropped it to use his phone.

Quinn brought the three to the arcade to game with Sven, having more freedom to finish any game within the establishment. The two opted more to play Mansion of the Damned, to which they went several missions before Quinn died to the boss. Sven told her that he could do the rest, and in attempt to impress the scout, finished the last four missions while she watched him go. Taking the high score, he tagged it for her, earning a kiss on the cheek for the gesture.

Gaelen and Lance were occupied battling each other in Guitar Champion, which was hilarious to both Sven and Quinn since neither of them could hit a note effectively on the screen. Quinn burst out laughing when Lance erupted in anger for losing to the Freljordian male. Sven had decided to show both of them up by challenging Gaelen for winners. To everyone's shock, including the people watching idly, Sven completed the hardest song without missing a note on master difficulty, whereas Gaelen gave up trying after missing everything in the first few seconds.

The four finally made it to the karaoke bar. Lance had paid for a private room since it seemed to be a special night for the establishment with so many people filling the main room. The three males entertained the scout with various songs, Lance surprising her with a voice nearly melodic and soothing to the songs made by the Maven of the Strings. When he sang a gentle love song, Quinn was heart struck at the tune, having nearly melted into her seat. Sven and Gaelen, having the lesser of harmonic voices, grumbled in their defeat to the Demacian cashier and began to drink the alcohol that was paid for the room.

After what Gaelen counted as his third drink and Lance's second song, he looked over to the scout with dreamy eyes, sighing wistfully. While he hated that the cashier was able to woo Quinn to focus on him using his voice, the songs he sang had meant that he felt himself. In the haze of mild intoxication, he envisioned himself singing to her instead of Lance, and singing one of his favorite songs that went under the radar of most people.

"Why?" Sven said out loud, drawing the thoughts from the summoner. "Why do you seek to be with Quinn? What does she mean to you?" he asked Gaelen, taking a sip of his second drink. Gaelen looked to the Zaunite with curiosity.

"Why does it matter? You want to be with her as much as I do." Gaelen answered, looking back to the scout himself.

"I ask because I feel like we are having a competition for something deeper than our original expectations," Sven explained. "Are you looking for someone to truly be with or someone to bed?"

At the assumption, Gaelen looked at Sven with a heated glare. "Are you assuming I wanted to ONS Quinn? That I was doing all this, having put myself on the line both in reality and on the rift because I wanted to bed her?" he spat.

"Are you?" Sven asked pointedly.

"Hell no," Gaelen growled, clenching his glass with his fist tightly in anger. Sven saw his expression well with irritation. "I have been summoning Quinn since she came to the league. I met her before I became a summoner in the Freljord on one of her missions. I learned how to talk with Valor as a perk to being her friend, and if I could, I would fit the slot her deceased twin brother Caleb left so she wouldn't feel alone for so long."

Sven widened his eyes at the sheer determination the Freljordian male held in his voice. He looked back to the scout plainly, the words of the summoner swirling in his thoughts. "I bet you're wondering where I come in to play with all this, seeing as how I asked you something like that."

Gaelen said nothing, which was enough of a confirmation for the Zaunite. "I met Quinn back in Zaun about two years ago. She had some business that she couldn't outright tell me because it was classified Demacian information, but I was glad she showed when she did."

Gaelen raised an eyebrow at the male. "Back then, my grandmother's shop was being hounded by the local chembaron for 'protection' money. When business went slow, we couldn't pay up, so they started doing damage. Quinn came in when they were about to destroy the shop and took out the chembaron and his small entourage of goons. Her and Valor handled ten guys and the boss but got hurt in the process. She spent the next few weeks there under our care for helping us and the community out from the dick head."

Sven finished his drink in one move, placing the glass on the table. "Then what happened?"

"I learned a little more about her, found out she liked video games like I did, and played games with her every time she came into Zaun needing a place to stay. My grandmother only mentioned my deep-seated liking for Quinn when she left earlier this year after her assignment was completed. I made a few deals with the people in the institute and got a way to move from Zaun as a chef to the institute, taking the shop my grandmother passed down to me over here," He finished.

"And you want to be with her because you feel the need to repay a debt?" Gaelen asked. Sven shook his head.

"I want to be with her because she is fascinating to me. Having more freedom to do whatever, and strong enough to hold her own easily. I genuinely enjoy everything that she is, and want her to be happy anyway I can." Sven answered. Gaelen looked at the Zaunite for a second, a blank stare meeting the side of his head, before looking to the scout once more, and then to the male whom just finished his second song for her.

"I wonder what his position is." He asked out loud. Sven merely hummed.

"That was amazing, Lance! You have a god-like voice!" Quinn complimented.

"Well…I wouldn't say godlike… and I only do it when there is something worth singing for." He winked. Quinn blushed before looking down and grabbing her glass, nearly downing the drink to avoid the implication. "It's your turn, Quinn. I wanna see if you're a song bird."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Lance." Quinn chided. Lance stepped off the stage to the mic to the small room and moved to the couch where Sven and Gaelen sat, sending a triumphant grin to the two. When neither responded the way he expected, he dropped his grin and sat across from them. The three males looked to the scout who stood at the stage platform picking a song. They saw her bend down slightly to pick her song, the modest curve of her body accentuated by the dress she wore. She had removed her hairpin long ago since the inside of the bar was warmer than she preferred with her hair up, which was further enhanced after the few drinks she had as well that warmed her stomach. The males gaze lingered on the smooth skin of her shoulders and partially exposed back, before scanning the thin and toned waist. They traveled further down until they met the smooth bump that was her rear, being mildly hidden under her skirt but accentuated through her bent body. They finally fell onto sight with her smooth legs, her years of travel and work for Demacia leaving her appendages as toned as the rest of her body under the stockings she wore. Needless to say, Quinn made one agreement to the inebriated males she was with, and it was one that had their loins swelling with anticipation.

The three had paid so much attention to the detail of the scout's body that none of them heard her finish her song until she sprung up proudly with a heartwarming smile. The three broke their trance of visual worship to cheer for her, standing up in their seats and clapping.

"That was amazing, Quinn!" Lance called first.

"Platinum label!" Sven whistled.

"Encore!" Gaelen chanted. Quinn blushed deeply at the warm reception before stepping off the stage and sitting on the couch between Sven and Lance once more.

"Thanks, guys…didn't know you guys liked the band Motorhead as much as I did." Quinn mentioned, earning shocked gazes from all three males. "So now that that is done, what do you guys wanna do next?"

Lance looked to the scout first before steeling his thoughts on his original objective. "Quinn, I would like an answer now." He said with conviction. The two other males looked at him with widened eyes, before looking at the scout once more.

"An answer to what?" Quinn asked, raising her glass to take a drink and praying that it wasn't the death bell she was hoping not to see tonight.

"I think it's pretty clear what, Quinn," Sven said pointedly.

"Yeah, Quinn. I'd like to know as well." Gaelen added. Quinn began to shrink in her seat as she felt the pressure welling stronger around her.

"Which one of us do you choose?" all three said simultaneously. Quinn whimpered silently as she knew it was coming sooner or later. She had to choose, and none of them could settle with less considering all that they did for her. She felt guilty for even making this a competition, and even more so of what she was about to admit.

"…I can't…choose…" she said in a hushed tone, muted by the boom of the music outside the room from the main hall and the other private rooms.

"I couldn't hear you. Can you speak up?" Sven requested. There was a tense pause before Quinn sighed deeply and downed her drink in one go. Slamming the cup on the table, she looked up to the wary and anticipating gazes of her company.

"I can't choose." She announced. All three males looked at her blankly, waiting for anything else to be said. "You three have been more than and meant more than friends since we met. You all treat me for more than I am, and I am flattered that you took attraction to such a bland girl like me. Between the amazing care from Sven, the compatibility from Lance, and the shared understanding with Gaelen, I couldn't ask for a better guy to be with. The problem I have is that the better guy is within three different guys. I'm sorry everyone for dragging you through this stupid competition just to end it like this…"

The three males digested her words slowly, leaning back into their seats as the truth was told. None of them wanted that answer. They had hoped that Quinn would pick one of them respectively, and possibly have the other two as close friends, but the fact that she was completely split between them all left them both frustrated and confused. They wanted to say something to gain some favor but knew that Quinn was solid in her words from her serious tone.

Sven looked back to her once again, a stray thought rolling through his mind. He moved his hand from where it sat on the table to the side of the scout. "Is there…anything I can do to help with the decision?" he suggested. Quinn noticed his palm rubbing soothingly on her right side as his arm came from her left. The slow movements gave birth to a new sensation from within her, one that surprised her as it grew stronger with each motion of his hands upon her body. One of the few things she loved about Sven was the fact that he gave heavenly massages, a fact she learned little under a year ago from her visit to his home in Zaun.

Lance saw what Sven was planning and, instead of calling him out to sexually enticing Quinn to favor him, moved his left hand over to her thigh and slowly moved his palm over her appendage. "Maybe I could convince you?" he said. The depth of his voice sent a shiver through Quinn's body, memories of his melodic singing giving her chills as the soothing tone turned arousing. The drinks from earlier didn't help her case in terms of the excitement that slowly welled within her, her body seemingly more sensitive to the alluring touches from the two.

"You guys suck," Gaelen said abruptly, earning the attention of the three before him. "You two seriously didn't see the actual test? I'm ashamed I was put in the same league as you two."

"What the hells are you on about?" Sven growled.

"The point of Quinn's outfit? The little competition? It was to see if we wanted her for who she is, or if it was to bed her cause of her looks. You're literally feeling her up to gain favor right now, which means you're attracted more to her body than anything about her." Gaelen spat. The two males looked at where their hands were and quickly retracted them. "Exactly my point. You two are selfish pervs."

"Now, look here- "Lance began.

"No, YOU look here." Gaelen stormed, standing up warningly. Lance, Sven, and Quinn were speechless to the outburst of the summoner, leaning away in caution at his threatening demeanor. "The difference between you two and me? I knew it would come to this, and I came to terms with the fact. Perception of future actions and what's really happening is what summoners learn as they rank up. I am no hypocrite, and I will openly admit that I am as attracted to Quinn physically as you two, but I'm attracted because she means more than her appearance to me. I don't just love Quinn, I worship her because she has been able to do more than I could dream to do. And I am going to prove it right here, right now."

With one quick movement, Gaelen leaned over the table, his face now in front of the disheveled expression of the scout, before he quickly pressed his lips to hers in a bold and daring move. Quinn widened her eyes to the sincere lip lock, having little response to the sudden wave of emotions that overtook her. She felt embarrassed that her lips were tangled with another male directly in front of two of her other crushes, while she felt the warm sensation melt her heart and soul into bliss. Quinn dived further into the lip lock with unexpected glee, slowly mingling her tongue with his while their lips moved atop one another. The small pool of arousal and anticipation that Sven and Lance awoke filled itself to the brim with the careful motions of Gaelen's tongue, and she could feel herself wanting more. She couldn't decipher if this need came from her own attraction to the three, or the lust from the alcohol she drank earlier.

"You know…you're right." Lance spoke up as he watched the scene before him. Gaelen broke the kiss from Quinn to glare at the cashier, to which Quinn whimpered silently as she felt the emptiness of his lips being gone. "I have been a fool to see things through my own eyes. I want Quinn to be happy too, and I'll do anything to make that come true."

"Likewise," Sven spoke up. "If she wanted one of us, she would have chosen long ago. If she wants all of us, it's her decision. So long as she smiles, I am smiling."

"Then that begs the question," Gaelen announced with a small smirk. "What would you like, Quinn?"

Quinn felt torn, speechless that the three guys she liked fell for her to the point of giving up their own happiness for her. She wanted to cry from joy, ready to wrap her arms around the three in one great hug, but something deeper overwhelmed her. Her desire, fueled by intoxication and lust-filled attraction, made her grab the hands of the two males besides her and place them back to the spots they were on previously.

"I-I would like…to continue from what started…with everyone." She admitted. The three widened their eyes at the announcement, looking at each other to confirm they weren't hearing something different. After a tense pause, Gaelen was the first to smile and nod, before standing up straight from his side of the table and burying his hands in his pockets.

"Well, gentlemen? The lady has ordered you to please her. Care to oblige?" he suggested. Lance and Sven looked at one another with smirks before looking to the scout who gazed between them.

"I don't see why not. But I call dibs on the next kiss." Sven requested.

"I have no problems with that," Lance concluded before the two slid closer to the scout. Quinn smiled warmly at them, seeing as how they compromised more or less on her behalf, before feeling Sven turn her to face him and pressing his lips to hers. His were softer and much gentler than Gaelen, but he took the lead in the kiss as he buried his tongue into her mouth. Quinn moaned out as she felt another set of lips place themselves on the bare skin of her shoulder, peppering her flesh and sending goose bumps across her upper body. She knew that being that Lance was the one to position himself on her right, he was the one lacing her shoulder and collar with kisses. His right hand roamed her thigh slowly, drawing circles on her stocking and making a prickling sensation under her skin ignite her from the inside out.

Sven broke the kiss he held on Quinn after a few seconds, a light breath escaping his lips in relief. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that…" he whispered, cupping her cheek tenderly as he peered into her eyes. "And so much more…" Sven placed his left hand on Quinn's side, roaming up her midsection back and forth and just barely cupping her breast. When his finger grazed the mound, Quinn inhaled sharply, surprised at how sensitive she actually was to the smallest touches. "Can I show you?"

Quinn bit down on her lip, looking up at the male with hazy eyes before nodding. Sven finally raised his hand to cup her mound, tenderly groping the smaller sized breast over her dress. Quinn closed her eyes to keep her arousal in check, as the minor touches between Sven and Lance were driving her crazy. She had never seen herself as promiscuous or open, but the two she was nestled between and being touched by made her want to dive into what they were giving her head first and drown in the sensation.

"I hope you don't mind me going further, Quinn…" Lance announced. Quinn looked at him curiously but shook her head. In an instant, she felt his hand slide from the top of her thigh to the inside, making its way up to her crotch before gently rubbing her sweet spot below her skirt. She hissed as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure, her eyes slowly rolling up into her skull as an itch she had never scratched struck her. It was a foreign sensation, one that she wanted to sate but was unaware of how to.

Sven, not wanting to be left behind the cashier, reached around the scout's body with his free right hand and grabbed the top of the corset's cover to her breasts, before pulling the fabric down and letting it fold over to uncover the modest teats of the scout. He began lacing kisses on her left shoulder and collar, moving slowly down until he reached above her breast. He trailed his tongue from the top half of her mounds back to her collar, leaving a line of saliva to cool on her skin.

Quinn was perplexed beyond words, her body was swimming in arousal from the attention of the two males besides her. Her body reacted outside her thoughts, moving her left hand to cup the cashier's cheek and direct his face to hers, where she met his lips with her own in a much more heated embrace. He returned her fervor tenfold, inching himself closer to her and sliding more of his hands into her skirt. Soon his fingers felt the moisture of her arousal stain the fabric of her underwear, and he decided to dive further into her by sliding his fingers down her panties and rubbing her moist lower lips directly. Quinn moaned audibly into the kiss as a reaction, her hips inching forward into the touch of the cashier's hands.

Quinn broke the kiss she had with Lance and tilted her head back, a foreign sensation welling from below her between her legs quickly. "I'm-I'm gonna…!" she squealed, before covering her mouth with her right hand and moaning loudly to her first ever orgasm. She twitched and jumped in her seat, the heat that filled the room and her body from the warm atmosphere and the drinks making her blood boil and her body sweat. Lance and Sven removed themselves from Quinn's sensitive skin, letting her ride out her orgasm with smiles on their faces.

"Did that feel good?" Sven asked. Quinn merely panted and nodded as she looked at the Zaunite chef. She noticed that his pants were tenting from his crotch, and looked to Lance to see the same condition with his pants as well.

"Are…are you two okay?" she asked observing their swollen cocks under their trousers. It intimidated her how large they seemed to be, especially with it being the first instance of experiencing what she did. "That looks painful…"

Sven and Lance blushed as the remembered their own erections from admiring the scout. They looked away from her, slightly hoping she would ignore their arousal but hoping more so that she would aid them the way they did for her. To their delight, they felt her hands touch their cocks over their pants and slowly rub the swollen organs. When they both jumped to her touch, she looked to them concerned.

"Can I…help with that?" she asked.

"Do you want to?" Gaelen asked. Quinn wasn't sure what he meant but nodded. "Then can you help me as well?"

Quinn looked down to his pants as well, seeing a much larger tent pulse violently under the fabric. She gulped down the sudden excess saliva that built on her tongue as she eyed the summoner's pants.

"What do I have to do?" she asked them. The three looked to one another, confirming that the others were okay with the outcome. When none objected, they stood from their seats and unbuckled their pants. Dropping their trousers to their mid-thigh and knees, Quinn saw plainly the swollen erections of her crushes, pulsing angrily as they stood before her.

"Well… you could use your hands and…stroke them." Sven answered meekly. The other males didn't want to admit their ultimate fantasy with the scout so they merely looked away with deep blushes on their faces. Quinn looked down at Sven and Lance's cocks, warily raising her hand to the swollen members before curling her fingers around the organ. She felt the searing heat radiate from the erections, nearly burning her fingers through her gloves as she came in contact with them. When they made a mild reaction to the contact, she slowly moved her hands back and forth along their lengths. She watched as their meek expressions melted and conformed to pleasure, Sven having heavier breathing while Lance hissed slightly.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked, looking up to both of them with a confused look. The two looked down at her, seeing her cute expression as a greater turn on and her curiosity to if she was giving a proper hand job sexy beyond measure. They both nodded fervently to answer her question, and Quinn took the slight buck of their hips into her slow strokes as an indication to move faster. Soon her hands were at a steady pace, and she observed how their expressions melted as hers did earlier.

"Don't leave me out of the loop…" Gaelen spoke up, garnering Quinn's attention. He was watching her stroke the other's and jerked himself to the sight, but grew bored of being left out quickly. Quinn looked to both her hands and saw them occupied before shrugging.

"My hands are…kinda full." She admitted.

"I-its fine. You can…use your feet." He returned, avoiding eye contact with the scout. She cocked an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"H-how will I do that?" she asked. Gaelen looked at her with surprise, hoping she was serious about actually giving him a footjob. When he saw no rejection of the idea, he moved to the side of the table and pushed it toward the stage platform, giving more room for the four of them to utilize. With the space cleared, he sat on the carpeted floor of the room before Quinn and removed her heels, letting her feet breathe in the cooler air. He eyed her once more, assuring that she was willing to indulge him in the idea, before placing her toes against the side of his shaft.

"N-now just move them up and d-down…" he stuttered, ashamed in his silent fantasy but excited to see his crush spoil him with it. Quinn was still perplexed at the summoner's idea, but nonetheless obliged to his directions and slowly moved her feet up and down his cock. Gaelen leaned back on his elbows while Quinn moved her legs as directed, sighing in bliss as the smooth motions of her toes and the rough texture of her stockings did the work to please him.

Quinn looked at the three males, seeing their faces turn to euphoria at her actions with their genitalia. Her surprise with their requests was turned into desire, as the feeling of making the three guys she liked melt by the simplest actions. The arousal she had when she was being fondled returned full force at the sensation, and she was slowly getting addicted to pleasing the three.

An idle thought to experiment with them crossed her mind, and her body, with the influence of the alcohol that swam in her stomach, made her hands and feet move to different positions. Her left hand that occupied Sven's shaft moved down to his balls, where she cupped and groped the sack gently. Her right hand occupying Lance's length moved up to roll her fingers on the bulbous head of his cock. Her feet moved further onto Gaelen's dick, letting the curl of her feet hold the summoner shaft before moving the two feet in opposite directions. When all three moaned loudly and bucked hard to the sudden change, her lips curled upward at the reaction, feeling triumphant that her idea bore fruit.

"H-holy shit…"Gaelen breathed, looking down to the alternating motions of the scout's feet on his cock. It felt like two velvet covered pillows rolled up and down his dick simultaneously, and the electric bolts of pleasure that shot through his body were beyond his expectations.

"That feels…a-amazing…" Lance groaned. He had never expected his head to be as sensitive as it was, but with the sudden change in motions from Quinn, he rose to cloud nine in delirium.

"F-fuck…Quinn…!" Sven exclaimed, having his balls teased and groped a surprising yet amazing discovery. He took his own hand and gripped his shaft, slowly stroking himself to try and match the sensation of Quinn fondling his balls.

Quinn began to pant at her work, the overflow of control she had on the three's pleasure filling her with glee. She smiled seductively with her bottom lip between her teeth at the mixed reactions from the three males. She eyed the cocks that were presented to her, analyzing their appearance and relishing the heat and throbbing that pulsed in her limbs. Her gaze lingered on Lance's for longer than the others, and another stray thought passed her mind.

 _Taste it…_ it chanted quietly, but the idea struck a chord with her that left her mouth watering. Her brain was so mixed with feeling it had no room to create reason, and her instincts kicked in to take its place. She leaned forward to Lance's member and moved her hand from his head before sticking her tongue out and licking the tip slowly. When Lance moaned at her action, she flicked her tongue more before rolling the tip around his head. She was pleasantly surprised that the somewhat bitter and plain taste was actually good to her taste buds.

"Q-Quinn…you don't-"

"I want to," She interrupted Lance, earning wide eyes from all three males. "You three gave up something for me. I should reward you somehow. And…I want to try this with you guys."

When none of them disagreed, Quinn pulled Lance and Sven closer to her body and enveloped Lance's dick within her lips, letting the tip of her tongue continue to roll over Lance's head. He began to pant as the stimulation from the scout's inexperienced fellatio made it difficult not to climax immediately. Quinn relished the taste of his erection on her tongue, closing her eyes as she savored the salty flavor. While there were countless other things far tastier and more to her preference in terms of food, her instincts described the cock buried within her mouth as delicious, and her body moved as it wanted to get more of it.

Sven watched with anticipation as the scout sucked off the Demacian cashier, envy filling him as he wanted to have her before anyone else. While his jealousy made him irritated at the outcome of the night, he continued to watch her blow the male, his arousal rising as watching her pleasure another with the expectancy of being serviced the same, if not more. His eyes lingered on her chest, however, having the greatest appeal to the smaller yet perky size of her teats.

"Q-Quinn…can I..?" he breathed, signaling for the scout to switch attention to him. Quinn removed herself from the cashier and looked to Sven with a smile.

"Do you want me to do that to you too?" she asked, knowing the answer but relishing in the dominating factor it provided. Sven nodded, before moaning as Quinn wasted no time in indulging the Zaunite's desire and enveloping her lips on his head and giving the same treatment with her tongue. Sven slowly thrusted into her mouth, which surprised her slightly but made her slowly bob back and forward with his motions to meet his thrusts. The feeling of his hot erection sliding in and out of her mouth ignited her, her saliva dribbling from the corners of her mouth and coating his cock and her lips. There was something so vulgar and raw about the motion that made her conflicted between disgust and arousal, but the confliction was minor as she felt her panties moisten from her core growing hotter and hotter.

Gaelen's eyes rolled behind his head, his climax rising faster than he expected at the attention Quinn gave with her feet. He cried out, earning the attention of the other three people within the room before bucking up into her toes, his head spurting hot seed into the air and falling on Quinn's shin and feet, staining her stockings with hot white spunk. Quinn broke her lips from Sven and looked at Gaelen with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stopping her motions on both males.

"Y-yeah…I just-I just had one of the best orgasms…" he admitted, falling back onto the floor and panting to regain energy. "T-thank you… let me repay your…kindness."

Quinn looked at him in confusion to his words, not exactly certain what he meant. It wasn't until he sat back up and pulled her legs apart that she widened her eyes at the implication. "W-wait…I don't need-"

"But I want to." He said, looking at her directly as he closed in on her inner thigh. He began peppering her legs with kisses and licks, teasing her skin with the tickle of her stockings through his contact. Each movement sent a tingle through her, and the closer to her core his head went, the more expectant her body was of something she wasn't truly aware of. It wasn't until she felt his lips meet her panties and graze her lower lips that she realized what he was planning.

Sven and Lance felt their jealousy for the summoner rise as he quite literally dived into the marksman before either of them did. It rose further as Quinn physically melted into the stimulation and spread her legs further in pleasure. Her moans became more audible in comparison to her breathing, and her attention to them fading further and further away.

Sven used the opportunity to direct the scout's open mouth back onto his cock, before slowly pumping himself into her throat. Lance dropped down immediately and began assaulting the scout's teats, enveloping her hardened right nipple into his mouth and rolling the peak with his tongue while his right hand squeezed and prodded her left breast directly. His free left hand went back to stroking himself, as he wanted to feel his own orgasm.

Gaelen pulled the legs of the marksman forward until she was nearly leaning off the couch and onto his shoulders, before hiking up her skirt completely and sliding her panties to the side. Without skipping a beat, the summoner buried his lips into those of the scout's, sucking on the plump flesh and licking the slit between greedily to consume her arousal as it fell from her lower lips. Soon he used his hand that held up her back to slide one finger into her slit while her tongue assaulted the swollen love bud.

Quinn was completely overwhelmed with sexual stimulation, her eyes going hazy and spotty as a vicious storm of excitement shot through her from her loins, her breasts and her mouth to her brain, completely numbing her ability to think or respond to anything she was feeling adequately. She was no longer confused about what she felt or what she wanted as the three treated her body. Instead, she was riled up to the point of no return, ready to do anything and everything it took to sate the burning flame of anticipation that kept getting stoked and fueled by their actions. Her toes curled as Gaelen repeatedly hit her sweet spot with his fingers and tongue, her hands clenched into fists as Lance teased and prodded her overly sensitive breasts, and her eyes rolled back as her mouth was stuffed with Sven's cock over and over.

Sven watched as his cock disappeared into the mouth of the marksman over and over again, his climax edging closer and closer to reality as his loins burned hot with each thrust. He hissed out loud, before sheathing himself down her throat and shooting his load into her stomach directly. Quinn gagged slightly on his dick as he did, but she relished the sensation of the seed as it slid down her throat to warm her stomach along with the alcohol. Sven pulled himself out completely before painting her lips with the remnants of his seed, to which she licked instinctively off.

Quinn, overflowing with stimulation from what was happening, came once more suddenly. She moaned loudly, nearly screaming as her orgasm struck her with power unprecedented to her experience. Her core convulsed and tightened around the summoner's fingers while her clit throbbed against his tongue and her fluids of arousal spurt in mass shots on his face. Gaelen removed himself from her insides with his fingers and slid his head to the side to let the surplus of creamy liquid shoot out onto the carpet beside him. Lance removed himself from her nipple with a pop as her chest jerked lightly to the massive orgasm she was feeling.

The three males slid away from the scout and watched her slowly recede from her blissful high, panting slightly as the intense level of sexual tension made their hearts beat harder and their thoughts hazy. The fact that they too drank more than their share of alcohol only made it harder to stabilize their libido or energy as they eyed the half nude marksman.

After a few seconds of silence, Quinn weakly looked to the three, her body moving on instinct as she sat up and dropped to the carpeted floor. She saw that Lance was still raring to go, while Sven and Gaelen had required more time to recover and pounced on the cashier, forcing him to lay back on the couch with her hovering over him. Lance merely looked up to the scout in confusion at the sudden action.

"Q-Quinn? You alright?" he asked meekly, her demeanor one of a predator eyeing her prey.

"More…" she whispered, glaring at him. "I want more...!"

Her announcement struck all three like a bell going off, and they knew exactly what she was implying, even if she wasn't aware of it herself. Lance, being in the position he was in, was the first to react to her call by pulling her head down to his and licking her lips with him. Using his free hand, he pushed his pants further down until they were at his feet, before sliding her panties to the side once more and directing his still throbbing dick to her core, aligning the head to her lips before slowly sheathing himself into her. He pushed further into the scout before finding some resistance to his advance. In one quick motion, he punched through her cervix, eliciting a yelp of pain that sharply alarmed all three males.

"Quinn!"

"What happened!?"

"H-hurts…a lot…" she meeped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The three paled as they realized what it might mean, and upon scanning where Lance and Quinn were connected, saw the truth and validation of their collective thought. The slow drops of blood that seeped through the cracks of their connection only proved that Quinn was a virgin beforehand and that Lance more or less violently took her maidenhood.

"Oh, gods…Quinn, I'm sorry…I had no idea-"Lance pleaded before Quinn silenced him with a single finger. She had a single tear fall down her cheek, but her smile spoke volumes of the opposite implication.

"I already told you…I want to. I can bear it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be cut out to be a good scout for Demacia, or a good girlfriend right?" she answered. Taking a slower pace, Quinn slowly raised herself up before lowering her waist back down and sitting there to bear the stinging pain of breaking her hymen. She had reached behind her back and grabbed the small zipper of the corset dress before pulling it down to loosen the dress from her midriff. In a smooth motion, the outfit fell from her stomach onto the cashier before she tossed it to the table nearby. Comfortable with the exposure to the cooler air, she let the relief of the temperature of the room ease her movements as she continued her slow rise and fall on the cashier. Within seconds she was at a relatively steady pace, riding the cashier with her hands placed on his chest for balance. Lance could only watch as the scout moved at her own volition atop him, savoring the feel of the tight, velvet walls that coiled on him.

Gaelen and Sven watched beside them as Quinn gave her virginity to the cashier, only jealous that they were not the ones by a slight amount as their arousal resurfaced. Gaelen stood from the floor of the room and walked to the left side of the scout, before pressing his semi-erect cock to her cheek. Quinn saw him approach and knew what he wanted, immediately turning her head to face him as he stuffed her mouth once again with cock. She moaned blissfully as she bucked back and forth on Lance while bobbing her head along Gaelen's shaft. Sven moved to the opposite side, standing on her right with his cock in his hand. Quinn saw him beside her and raised her right hand to stroke him off. The three males moaned and panted as the scout willingly serviced the three of them, their argument of whom to date the marksman long forgotten in the heat of sexual indulgence.

Quinn rode on furiously, the itch she had no knowledge of previously that surfaced at the teasing and groping of her company being scratched blissfully. She had known of sex beforehand but was never inclined to invest in the concept or divulge into sating her desires until now. She wanted to milk what she was given until it was dry, and was more than happy that her best friends turned lovers were willing to provide the release she needed.

 _Lovers…_ her mind thought. She had never thought until the idea passed her mind about the concept. Quinn believed herself to be a simple girl, one that could have friends who she loved dearly and lovers she could fall for. But with the way things proceeded, she contemplated the idea of having more than one person to fall for. She had the perfect guy split into three, all of which would literally fight tooth and nail for her and that she would fight for herself. Why couldn't she love them all?

Her thoughts were struck when she felt Sven move from her grip to behind her, confusing her as to what he was doing. "I can't take it anymore…" he breathed before pushing Quinn forward and burying his face into the valley of her now exposed ass, sliding the panties she wore further away from her valley and core. She moaned into the cock that invaded her lips as the slick feel of Sven's tongue teased her pucker, the moisture making a chill run up her spine. "Quinn…Even if it isn't your true virginity, let me have this…"

Quinn realized what he meant when he pressed his head to her ass. Prodding the entry slowly to penetrate. She had no idea that her rear could be used to please, and was faintly afraid to feel the same ripping pain as before, but when Sven slowly inserted himself into her pucker, she was surprised at how pleasant the entry was in comparison to the first time.

Grabbing her hips as his cock was buried far enough to stay stable, Sven pushed himself deeper into the tight rectum of the scout, before pulling out halfway and starting an agonizingly slow rhythm of thrusting. Quinn continued to pant and moan as the three began to fuck all her holes, the stimulation from her pussy's nerves, her asshole being invaded, and her tongue rolling under the shaft of a third member exceeding her expectations of pleasure. She felt her body grow light in weight as the three males pleasured themselves with her body. In some sick contradicting way, the power she felt as they used her holes gave her a delirium beyond anything she could imagine, and she found herself being dragged back into the pit of another orgasm within the few minutes of thrusting.

Her thoughts of what she felt became a blur to her, and her eyes seemingly refused to stay stable in the gaze of her three partners. Quinn heard Gaelen moan loud to her sucking and removed her mouth from his cock to envelop his ball sack. Almost instantly he cried out and came once more, his dick spurting seed up and coating parts of her hair and face in white. She kept one eye closed while looking up to the summoner lustfully and trailing her tongue to collect the seed that dripped down his shaft. The sultry gaze she gave him ignited his lust further, leaving his somewhat sore erection still rock hard.

Lance grabbed hold of the scout's hips before thrusting up into her core harshly, dragging forth the orgasm he had been wanting since all this started and shooting his load into her core with abandon. He moaned out loudly as he felt both his cock and her walls pulse to drain him of his spunk. He felt the warm fluid of her arousal and climax mingling with his and spilling onto his crotch.

Sven hammered into the ass of the marksman as Gaelen and Lance finished before him. He wanted so badly to relish the tight embrace of Quinn's rectum but wanted, even more, to fuck her pussy as the cashier did. At this point, he had little care for the qualms of his competition for the scout's love, now only wanting to receive the sweet release he was growing closer and closer to. Within seconds, he felt his prize ebb from his scrotum through his shaft until it erupted violently into Quinn's rectum. With a roar, he slammed himself completely into her ass, letting his dick finish its work and empty itself.

Quinn relished the three males finishing within her, her nails clawing into Lance's shirt desperately to keep herself from losing focus and passing out. As they ejected themselves from her body, she felt the wave of arousal grow hotter on her, her mind, body, and soul begging her for more, pleading for them to relentlessly fuck her until she was completely drained and unable to walk. This was no longer the influence of her kindness or the alcohol which still swam in her thoughts making her movements shaky and her reason null. This was lust unleashed at a primal level beyond comprehension, and Quinn was more than happy to drain her partners until it was satisfied.

The three males had no idea of the sexual stamina they awoke within the scout until she pounced on the summoner and shifted herself to sit upon his cock, rubbing the semi-erect organ against her ass cheeks.

"I want more! I've never felt so alive! So fucking good! Give me more of your dicks!" she screamed to the three of them, startling them of her sudden outburst of arousal. Deep within, however, they anticipated her to have such a violent sex drive, and with the fact that she wouldn't stop until it was pleased, knew that just one of them wouldn't be enough to satiate her. Looking to each other to confirm the idea of a truce to truly please the one they loved, they moved in to strike, positioning themselves around the scout as Lance was to her mouth, Sven was to her womanhood, and Gaelen was under her in reverse cowgirl to her ass. Without wasting another moment, they reentered her body.

"If you want to be fucked, Quinn, we'll be happy to oblige," Gaelen announced as he began ruthlessly thrusting up into her ass. He ripped open his white dress shirt to expose his body to the air so he could move with comfort. Sven held her legs apart while thrusting into her core, curling her elbows under her knees to grab her mounds. Lance pulled his gray shirt from over his head before throwing it on the couch beside him. He then coiled his fingers into the loose and disheveled white hair of the scout, careful to avoid the strands coated in drying spunk before leveling her face to thrust down her throat.

"Don't..nnngh…don't say you didn't ask for this later, Quinn." Lance warned as he bucked into the scout's throat. She could only look up at him with a somewhat desperate expression in her eyes, which was driving him insane as he pumped into her mouth roughly.

Quinn was in pure heaven as the three continued to violate her body beautifully. Within minutes of their fucking, she felt yet another orgasm erupt from her, her juices once again spurting out from her core. This time I stained the shirt of the Zaunite chef, to which he merely pulled his shirt off and continued fucking her through her climax. Even when her orgasm receded, she was overcome with stimulation, another one following suit of the last as Sven and Gaelen stuffed her ass and pussy with more seed. Her lower holes oozed the spunk of her partners onto the carpet. Before she could comprehend her position, Quinn was bent over on her knees with Lance still fucking her mouth and Gaelen behind her slamming away into her cunt. Sven knelt beside Lance and presented his cum covered erection to her face, to which she happily obliged in cleaning with her tongue. She began alternating sucking the cocks of Lance and Sven, before sticking her tongue out and flicking the tip of both heads at once. Within seconds, she heard them both groan loudly before burying their head together in her mouth and shooting another load onto her tongue. After finishing in her mouth, they stepped back and watched as Gaelen slammed himself into Quinn from behind, using her thin waist as a grip for his movement.

Quinn's senses were dulling by the minute of the three males fucking her. She had lost track of time and reality through the countless orgasms that she felt fill her body and those that she had herself. When her body was laid onto the floor, covered in the rapidly cooling spunk of her partners, she finally felt the exhaustion of her actions drain her ability to move. She lulled her head to the side to see the three looking down at her while talking. She could only distinguish mumbles as her mind faded from reality into slumber.

/

Quinn woke up by the pecking of her companion Valor on her forehead. She weakly swatted at the avian to cease it's pecking, but only got more as she attempted to fall back to sleep.

"Mmm…Val, go back to sleep…it's Saturday…" she groaned before tossing to the right in her bed. Valor screeched at her loudly, forcing her to open her eyes. When she did, she realized that her location had changed from her memory. She widened her eyes before sitting up fast and forcing the avian to hop from atop her prone body. She scanned her surroundings and saw that she was in her room. She looked to the avian in confusion, earning a caw from him.

"How did I get back here?" she asked. Valor cawed, flapping his wings. "Three guys? Who are you-" she remembered instantly what he was implying. "Sven, Gaelen, and Lance? Did they bring me back home? How'd they get me in here?"

Valor cawed. "Oh, you gave them your key. Makes sense. When did this go down?" she asked. Valor cawed several times, flapping his wings and tilting his head repeatedly as he did. Towards the end, Quinn blushed beet red as she was reminded both mentally and by her partner of her actions evidently the night prior.

"So…they gathered our stuff before leaving the bar when no one was able to see, snuck through the streets almost three miles from the bar to here, and asked you to help them get me in here, after telling you what happened?" she recounted, earning a nod from the avian. "…Were you mad?" Valor cawed once, before flying to his perch near the window where he slept. "You were surprised. Makes sense. But I have no clue what to do now…I genuinely love all three, but I know they won't accept me picking just one after what we did, and I don't think I can pick just one of them…"

"Then don't." a familiar voice called from the doorway of her room. Quinn looked at the source to see Gaelen leaning against the door with a warm smile and his arms crossed. Valor screeched loudly before flying over to the summoner and landing in his blonde hair. "Valor, I've seen a lot more than this, as you know. I doubt it's a big deal to talk while her sheets cover her." He spoke to the avian. Valor cawed once before furiously pecking the Freljordian summoner's head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! I'll leave!" he exclaimed before heading out the door and closing it behind him, Valor flying back to his perch before he left. "When you get dressed, Quinn, the rest of us are waiting for you out in the living room."

Quinn giggled at the interaction between her partner and her crush before she realized what he said. She widened her eyes as revelation to his words hit her, and before she knew it, she was on her feet with a dark blue robe on her, covering her mostly nude body. Exiting her room, Valor flew to her shoulder and gently sat on top to go with her to the living room. When she walked through her hallway into her main area, she saw Sven and Lance watching a rift match while Gaelen was leaned against the table with his phone in hand. Sven caught Quinn's boy in his peripheral vision and looked at her, smiling warmly.

"Sleep good, Quinn?" he called. The other males looked at him before looking to Quinn with similar expressions.

"Y-yeah…what're you…?" she asked.

"Oh, this? Gaelen was telling us of the matches you two had and I wanted to see how truly compatible you and he was. After the first few, I was surprised at how much you two rock it on the fields of justice." Sven answered. "I made you some breakfast, it's in the microwave for you."

Quinn looked into her kitchen to see the place nearly spotless in comparison to the mess she normally had it as, and sitting in her see-through microwave was a small plate of food she could obviously distinguish as breakfast.

"Not gonna lie, was kinda hard making anything with what little you had, but Lance over here went to the convenience store and picked up some ingredients," Sven added.

"Remember you owe me twenty bucks," Lance stated, earning a nod from the Zaunite chef.

"But wait…Gaelen," Quinn called. "What did you mean when you came into the room?"

"Simple stuff, Quinn. Don't choose between us," Gaelen answered looking back to his phone. "Lance, Sven and I came to the conclusion last night after we tucked you in that you are worth more than any one of us can give. If I was with you solo, I wouldn't have the interests Lance shares with you or the cooking and gaming skills Sven has. And if either of them were with you, it'd be awkward in matches having the girl I love dating someone else."

"So we compromised that instead of fighting over it, we could share. That way everyone can make you happy and we'd get our wish of dating you." Sven added.

"That, and that you have the sexual drive of a demon jacked with steroids and cocaine. I'd be impossible for just one of us, admittedly, to please you completely without wearing ourselves out." Lance explained. Quinn looked at the three dumbfounded at their willingness to give for her sake. Tears began to pool in her eyes of joy that she no longer had to choose between the three, as they were all content with her having them together.

"O-Oh my gods…I'm so happy…" she cried, covering her mouth with her hands as tears fell down her cheeks. "I was so scared to lose you because of all this…"

"Whoa now, don't think that you just get a free harem of good-looking guys. This ain't for free," Lance spoke. "We need some compensation."

Quinn paled as she heard those words, scared that they would ask for something outlandish or vulgar in return for her cooperation. When she saw their expressions shift to knowing grins, she widened her eyes as she realized that it was exactly that in which brought them together. She smirked sultrily as she eyed the three males, drinking in the toned and muscular build of their bodies that she just realized were bare of shirts or decent cover before taking a few steps back and letting Valor fly to the counter of her kitchen.

"I think…that can be arranged. But what did you have in mind? I'll do anything to keep you guys happy~" she cooed as she let her robe slip slowly down her right shoulder. The three stood from their spots and moved closer to the retreating scout, who stepped towards her room.

"Anything?" they all said in sync.

"Within reason." She added, her own eyebrows wiggling in anticipation. As she slid into her doorway with the three following, she could only think of a single sentence before her door closed.

 _I love my life._


End file.
